


Out of Time

by FireSoul



Series: Coming Together [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Pregnancy, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul
Summary: Sara and Leonard have been holding their breath for months, hoping that they'll be brought back to 2018 before Sara goes into labor. But, alas, the baby can't wait forever.





	1. Chapter 1

They’ve been stranded here for three months, give or take, and with every passing day their fears come closer to being realized.

Rip scattered them all through time, to save their lives, but it isn’t likely that the Waverider survived being hit by a nuke. So they’re stuck here, on the outskirts of 1779 Boston and the chances that anyone is coming to get them are slim to none. Now being stranded over two hundred years in the past is a headache all on it’s own, but it probably wouldn’t be so terrifying if Sara hadn’t been six months pregnant when they landed.

Leonard, for one, is grateful they were scattered together; he might have gone insane if he were stranded somewhere else and forced to think about Sara going through the last three months of her pregnancy alone. They were also both beyond relieved when their child kicking away in Sara’s stomach confirmed that despite a harsh landing it was still alive and well in there, if only a little irritated. Len stole some clothes to help them blend in, both sets of them men’s because maternity clothes are apparently a little harder to come by in colonial times, and after a few days they managed to find a boarding house willing to take them for a low rent. Everyday Leonard goes into town to work for the local gunsmith, and every night he returns to the boarding house where Sara has spent her day helping Mrs. Hayes, the woman who runs the house, with every day chores.

He knows she would rather be in town, causing trouble and liberating people, but she has other things to worry about right now.

When he gets back to their room she’s already there, sitting on the edge of the wooden bed and staring off into space.

“How are you feeling?” He asks, not entirely sure he’s prepared to hear an honest answer.

Her eyes flit over to him as she sighs and then looks down at the hairbrush that she’s holding.

“Same as yesterday,” she answers, “Contractions coming and going, they’re getting stronger.”

She looks back up at him with that and he nods, it’s all he can do. They’re both quiet while he undoes his boots and she returns to untangling the stray hairs stuck in her brush. She’s had her share of false contractions ever since they settled in here, but the ones that hit her around noon yesterday persisted longer than any of the ones before, as in they haven’t gone away.

Once Len has his boots off and his obnoxious vest discarded he sinks down beside her on the bed, a hand carefully moving to rub over her swollen belly.

She puts down her brush and settles her own hand a little below his, letting out a shaky huff of breath that almost has him more worried than he already is.

“This baby’s coming soon Len,” she finally breaks the silence, her eyes meeting his and he hates how serious they are.

They’ve been hoping, desperately praying, that someone from the team is still out there and has access to time travel. That someone will come for them before the baby is born and Sara won’t have to give birth in a time when so many more women died from doing so. Gideon had given her an estimated due date, since the team keeps track of their own present time when on the ship. So once they got hold of a calendar here it was easy enough to figure out around when she’d be due; and unless their math is wrong the baby is already a few days late, like it’s been trying to hold out for the team as well.

It’s not like they don’t have a plan. There’s a girl living down the hall, about seventeen or so, whose mother was a midwife before her death and she went along helping starting around the time she was nine. They’ve gotten to know her over these past few months and even Leonard has to admit that she’s actually pretty smart, would probably make a hell of a doctor someday if women were allowed to do that here. Her problem is that not a lot of people want such a young midwife, the logic being she can’t be experienced enough, but Sara trusts her. So their plan for if the baby comes while they’re still stranded here is to get her once things have moved along far enough. Other than that all they can do is pray nothing goes wrong and both Sara and the baby will survive this.

“When do you think?” Len asks softly as his hand finds Sara’s atop her stomach and his fingers curl gently around hers.

She shrugs at his question, “Next twenty-four hours?”

He nods, his grip tightening around her fingers just a bit. “Ok, what do you want to do?” He isn’t sure what he means, if he’s asking what she wants to do right now or tomorrow. If she wants him to go down the hall and give their friend a heads up or if she wants to just keep hoping the team will show up before it’s time.

“Can we cuddle?” She asks in a small, almost broken voice, and he nods.

They shift to lay down on the bed, a little difficult due to her pregnant belly but they’ve learned to make it work by now. Their hands remained joined where they are and once they’re settled Len presses a light kiss to Sara’s shoulder. They don’t talk, not for a long while, because if they talk it will make it harder to ignore the reality they’re facing.

“Len,” Sara finally says and as he snaps into awareness the man in question registers that he had almost fallen asleep.

“Yeah?” He asks but he doesn’t need to, because right as the word leaves his mouth he feels the sensation of something soaking through the leg of his pants.

Still, Sara takes a second to answer him, and he doesn’t know why he holds his breath in anticipation but he does.

“My water broke.”

Yup, the time for ignoring reality is over.

“Ok,” he says as they both shift to sit up and it’s like a switch has been flipped.

They’re going to have to do this, here and now, so with only a trace amount of fear on her face Sara gets up and moves for their wash bucket to clean herself up. Len’s been pretty sure for weeks now that he’s been more worried about this than his girlfriend, wife if anyone around here asks, and this only proves his point.

“I’ll get your friend down the hall,” he says, trying to be helpful, and she actually flashes a smile at him.

“Sounds like a plan,” she almost laughs, because that’s been the emergency plan for weeks now. “Let’s have a baby.”


	2. Chapter 2

Closing their door loudly behind him Leonard marches his way down the hall to the dwelling of Alice, the teenager he and Sara have decided they trust enough to deliver their baby.

The idea sounds completely insane when he thinks about it, but being stranded in colonial times they don’t really have much of a choice in the matter.

“Allie!” He shouts, probably a little louder than he should, but considering Sara is alone back in their room and in labor he doesn’t see much of a problem with it. “Allie!”

The door swings open so fast that he nearly punches the young girl in the face. She’s dressed for bed, in a nightshift and a green shawl draped around her shoulders with her dark hair pulled back in a braid. He’d feel guilty for waking her if it weren’t for the total lack for dreariness in her eyes letting him know that she hadn’t yet been sleeping.

“Mr. Snart?” She regards him, being as polite as she can but she is clearly annoyed by his banging on her door. That’s what Sara likes about her so much, and he agrees, for her time she’s a bit of a spitfire.

“Sara’s water’s broken,” he manages to get out, somehow remembering to use the common language setup of this time.

All the annoyance vanishes from Allie’s within and instant.

“I’ll be in in a moment with blankets and towels, go start a fire to boil water, I’ll let Mrs. Hayes know.” She orders him and he nods in obedience, turning for the house’s living area to start up the fire while she races off up the stairs to inform the sweet old woman who runs this boarding house that she’s about to have one more resident.

* * *

 

Once he gets the water on he darts back to his and Sara’s room to find that Allie is already in there making up the bed with new blankets, old ones that he assumes her mother used as a midwife. Sara is helping her, because of course she is, and he spends the next hour moving back and forth between the bedroom and boiling water at the fireplace.

Personally he thinks a hour is a little long to leave water boiling, but it is a big pot and Allie was insistent that it’s best to get it hot because it’ll have cooled down to warm by the time she needs it, and apparently babies don’t take well to cold water in their first seconds of life.

Whatever, he has bigger things to worry about than the temperature of the water.

It’s been roughly three hours now and Sara’s labor is progressing slowly, which kills him because there isn’t anything they can do for the pain and at this rate it isn’t going to be over quickly. Hell, she’s not even at the worst of it yet.

“You’re doing well,” Allie says encouragingly, “You still have some time, I’m going to let Mrs. Hayes know that. We all know she’s pacing around that front room.” She teases with a wink and Sara chuckles as she gets up and leaves.

“She hasn’t kicked you out,” The blonde teases once her friend is gone, it’s only just starting to become ok for a husband to be in the room during childbirth in this time and not many people are on board with the idea just yet.

Still, Len has settled himself behind Sara so that she can lean back against him rather than the uncomfortable wood of the bedframe. So with a smirk he drops a kiss to her head.

“She doesn’t care,” he insists, not that he would change his mind about the subject if Allie did care, but it’s true that she doesn’t.

Just then Sara’s grip on his fingers began to tighten and she emitted a grunt of discomfort. He hates seeing her in pain like this, especially hates that he can’t do anything to make it better, so he just moves his thumb soothingly across her knuckles and waits for the contraction to pass.

It does, quickly, too quickly for her to be anywhere near the end of this.

“Getting worse?” He asks after a minute and she nods.

“Stronger,” she explains, her voice breathless as she untangles her hands from his and rubs them over her stomach as though she’s attempting to either relieve some of the pain or push the baby along from the outside.

He isn’t sure that second theory is possible, or safe, but he isn’t about to ask.

“Anything I can do to help?” He asks instead.

She thinks on it for a moment, like she’s trying to find the most sarcastic way to tell him there is absolutely nothing he can do to ease all of this pain that he’s responsible for putting her in in the first place.

But, she surprises him. “Rub my back?” She requests, leaning forward a little as so to give him room to work. He places his hands on either side of her spine around the center of her back and begins to dig his thumbs into her flesh, moving them in gentle circles.

She hums appreciatively as soon as he starts, making him smirk. “A little lower,” she tells him and he follows, moving lower. “Lower,” she repeats and he does, settling his thumbs just above her hipbones and earning another hum. “Harder,” his smirk splits into a full out grin at that, especially when she moans after he’s followed her orders.

 

* * *

 

They continue on like that for most of the night, Sara battling through her increasing contractions and Leonard helping her through them to the best of his ability, Allie coming and going from the room. Sunrise isn’t far off now, and Sara’s getting closer. She’s been pushing for what Leonard would guess has been the past hour, but he’s really lost all since of time.

Still, he knows it’s been awhile when Sara finishes out her latest contraction with a whine and lolls her head back against his shoulder.

“Hey,” he whispers to her, pressing a desperate kiss just behind her ear. “You’re doing great. You are doing so great.”

Her breathing starts to get heavier, preparing for the next bout of pushing. “If we ever get back, I am going to have a serious chat with Gideon about that birth control she gave me.” With that she forces herself forward and bears down on her contraction, a cry escaping through her mouth.

Once it’s passed she falls back against him once again, Allie placing a gentle hand up on her knee.

“You’re almost there Sara,” she promises in a voice that is every bit as encouraging as it sympathetic. “I saw a brief glimpse of the baby’s head with that one, it won’t be long now.”

Len feels his eyes go just the slightest bit wide when he hears those words. To hear that their baby is close enough to _see,_ it makes it all the more real just how soon it’s going to be here.

Sara must be thinking something along the same lines, because there is a renewed determination evident in her eyes when she straightens up to push again. Another agonizing fifteen minutes or so passes by before Leonard hears what just may be the single most terrifying scream of bloody murder ever to escape Sara’s lips, drowning out the sound of Allie announcing that the baby officially crowning.

“You’re almost there Sara, just a few more pushes and this will all be over.” The girl attempts to comfort her but Len isn’t sure Sara can even hear her through her whimpers.

“Hey,” he murmurs into his ear, tightening the grip of his aching fingers around hers and fully aware there is a 50% chance she’s going to snap both his wrists for having the audacity to open his mouth at this point. “It’s almost over. Hang in there for a few more minutes and all this pain will be over, and we can hold the baby.” She groans miserably at his words so he presses a kiss to the side of her head. “You’ve got this Sara.” He promises, kissing her again just as her grip on his hands returns to that of a vice and she leans over to bear down hard on her contraction. Glancing over her shoulder Len sees some sort of fire flash through her eyes. That’s when he knows that she’s done with all this and is putting an end to it; their baby is coming out _now_.

Vaguely he registers Allie saying something, but he can’t hear it over the strained sound coming from the deepest depths of Sara’s throat or the sharp feeling of her short nails digging into the skin of his knuckles. But he does notice that the teenager has her hands in position for only the second time since any of this began, and suddenly they aren’t empty but filled with something small, slimy, and pruney looking.

He does realize what the little thing is, but at the same time he doesn’t, not until a shrill cry erupts from it’s mouth and Sara sags back against him for the last time as Allie makes quick work of the cord and hands the screaming baby over to her.

Sara smiles brightly, proudly, as she takes the baby in her trembling arms. Leonard’s hands move on instinct to her shoulders, both to steady her arms and to ground himself in reality.

Their baby is here.

They have a perfectly healthy little girl crying loudly in Sara’s arms as she tries to make sense of the new world she had suddenly found herself in.

“It’s ok baby, it’s ok.” Sara coos breathlessly as she brings a finger to stroke their daughter’s soft little cheek, continuing to shush her even as Allie approaches to take her so she can clean her up.

Leonard follows the teenager with his eyes as she takes his daughter across the room and begins wiping her off with the warm water and a rag, and then he leans over to press a kiss to Sara’s lips.

“Thank you,” he says quietly before kissing her again. “You did amazing.”

She gives him a response that is some cross between a giggle and a hum, her bright smile radiating on her face.

“You didn’t do so bad yourself,” she teases him, getting her heavy breathing under control. “I’m pretty sure I broke two of your fingers.”

He laughs at that, leaning in to kiss her one more time before pulling back with a smirk. “Wouldn’t know, I can’t feel any of them.”

It’s in that moment that Allie returns with the baby all wrapped up in a blanket and only a smidge calmer than she was, but it’s easy for her to settle down once she’s been handed back to Sara.

“I’ll leave you three alone now, Lord knows Mrs. Hayes is probably standing right outside the door waiting for the news. Is there a name for the little one?”

“Aurora,” Sara says quickly, they had narrowed down names for both a boy and a girl just a few weeks after their landing and made a decision. “Aurora Dinah Snart.”


End file.
